transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Season One (TFU)
Season One of Transformers Ultraverse is a 25 episode 2D animated TV series. The first series sets up the lore, charatcer and story of the transformers universe, dealing with the Cybertron relics and Optimus's mysterious Cargo. Episodes 001 - Robots in Disguise, Part 1 On Cybertron, Optimus Prime leads a squadron of Autobots to protect a mysterious cargo on board the starship the Ark, a cargo that could win the war. Meanwhile Soundwave gets word of the plan to leave, so the Decepticon leader, Megatron, decides to go in pursuit of his sworn enemy. He leaves the Decepticons in the command of shockwave and leaves in the Nemesis. The two cruisers battle as the Ark attempts to travel through a space-bridge. The Decepticons attempt to board the bridge, but the spacebridge is damaged in the battle, causing it to explode. Teletraan 1, a Cybertronian super-computer, re-awakens both the autobots and decepticons through a revival program, assigning them Earth vehicle modes to match their bodies. The Autobots explore Earth while the Decepticons find that the Nemisis has crashed on the moon. Optimus, Jazz and Bumblebee explore Earth with caution, eventually running into Starscream and a group of drones also scouting the area. * Characters Introduced - Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ratchet, Soundwave, Starscream, Megatron, Vehicons. * Cameo Characters ''- Ironhide, Mainframe, Huffer, Shockwave, Alpha Trion (Either mentioned or brief appearances) * ''Character Deaths ''- Vehicons, an unknown amount of passengers of the Ark/Nemesis. 002 - Robots in Disguise, Part Optimus, Jazz and Bumblebee fight Starscream and Vehicons, while Arcee awakens and looks for survivors on-board the wreck of the Ark. She finds First Aid who is doing the same. Together they find Ratchet who is heavily damaged and will need repairs. They drag him out of the rubble and Arcee begins to remove rubble and wreckage. Meanwhile starscream and the vehicons battle Optimus, Jazz and Bumblebee. They end up crossing into the isolated town of Jasper, Nevada, where they cross the paths of four teenagers, whom the autobots save from the cons. Starscream escapes through a spacebridge and Optmius tells the kids to never speak of this again. They transform and return home to find Arcee, First aid and the wounded ratchet on a medical table. Optimus is glad to see there are other survivors, but he goes looking for the vault of the ship. He finds it, only to discover that the 'cargo' is missing. Charatcers introduced - Arcee, First Aid, Carly, Sam, Cade, Sari 003 - Human connection The autobots continue to adapt to new life and clear up what remains of the ark to work as a subtitle base for their war on this planet. First aid continues working on Ratchet, and Optmius, Arcee and Bumblebee work on the ship. Jazz is rebooting Teletraan one when it alerts them that the native lifeforms have been speaking of the 'transformers'. Carly, a young cheerleader, had contacted the police. Cade, a wheelchair-bound computer whizz had been talking on an alien sightings website, and Sam, an average dude, was using his skills to track down where the robots came from. As the lifeforms seemingly were not going to simply forget about what they just saw, Arcee suggested killing them, but Optimis could not allow such a thing. In a turn of events, starscream returns to Earth with the henchman Brawl, capturing the four teens in hopes to question them on the autobot's location. Optmius, Arcee and Bee go to the rescue, fighting the cons and rescuing the kids. As Jazz opens the groundbridge, Optimus announces they have visitors. Characters introduced - Brawl. 004 - Induction It is revealed that the wreck of the nemesis crashed on the moon. starscream and brawl return to the ship to see vehicons moving rubble and restoring the ship into a base of operations. The constructicon Scrapper is giving the orders to the miners. He orders the other Decepticon, Flamewar, that she is to head to a isolated location on earth to help train new vehicons, and that she will be rewarded handsomely for the task. with a large amount of the drones preparing to leave, starscream and brawl head into the medical room, where soundwave is overlooking the mangled body of Megatron, who is fatally injured and in a coma. At the Ark, Optimus Prime introduces the kids to the autobots, announcing who they are, and why from now on the kids will have to be under autobot protection to avoid the Decepticons capturing them ever again. He tells them an autobot will be assigned their protector. Sam wants his to be Bee, Carly looks towards Arcee, Cade to first aid and Sari to Jazz, but Optmius tells them he will pick their protectors in due time. He explains the Great War to them through flashbacks on cybertron, where Megatron is a ruthless leader and Optimus was a general in the autobot army. Back on the nemesis, Starscream is altered by Scrapper they have found two more Decepticons in stasis, as he looks over the bodies of Dead End and QuickDraw. Characters introduced - Scrapper, Flamewar, Quickdraw (stasis), Dead end (Stasis) 005 - In the 80s Jazz talks to Optmius in private while the kids get to know each other. Optimus tells Jazz the importance of giving every teen the right protector in order for them to be as safe as possible, as well as the autobots to continue working as a unit. First aid is alerted of an Autobot signal coming from Canada, so Jazz, Optimus and First Aid groundbridge out there. They find three autobots - ''Perceptor, Brawn and Wheeljack. They take them back to the base, confused that there is other autobots on Earth. Perceptor reveals that the three were in a seperate part of the ship and after an Earthquake they were woken out of stasis. There was originally four autobots, and after awakening in the 80s, they explored earth before catching the attention of Dirge, a rogue Decepticon scientist on Earth. Tracks ended up turning to the cons and they have battling on-and-of ever-since. The humans were amazed at the new recruits and the new autobots confused at the humans being in the base. The computer alerted the autobots of a threat in the same location they came from. The three suspected it to be Dirge and Tracks attacking their base, so they mobilised. Optimus, Jazz and the three go back to Canada, when the base explodes and Dirge and Tracks reveal themselves. They fight the autobots but are outnumbered, being beaten. Optimus convinces Tracks to rejoin the autobots, but he refuses, showing off his decepticon insignia. The Autobots return to the Ark, with no other base to return to. Optimus then decides this is what they've been waiting for, assigning Brawn to Sam, Bumblebee to Carly, Arcee to Sari and Perceptor to Cade. The humans (bar Cade) are a little confused and unimpressed with Optimus's pairings, but he assures Jazz it was done with great thought and attension. Characters Introduced - Brawn, Perceptor, Tracks, Wheeljack, Dirge 006 - Relic Ratchet has now regained consciousness but is still weak. Moral is high at the ark, but the humans, apart from Cade, are yet to bond with their partners properly. Perceptor is busy setting up his lab when the computer alerts him of a cybertronian cargo symbol, possibly activated by the recent cybertronian activity. The same message is also received by the crew of the Nemesis as well as Dirge. Starscream assigns Soundwave to the task, which he questions but starscream does not answer. With him, Soundwave takes Brawl as well as a squad of vehicons. The autobots arrive at the scene to find that dirge and Tracks had already recovered the crate, which has a Resonance blaster inside. Tracks fired it at the Autobots, knocking them back. The quickly returned to outnumber the duo when Soundwave and the other Cons arrived. Meanwhile on the Moon, Starscream used Soundwave's absence to approach the body of Megatron, where he told him he couldn't allow him to return as the leader, so he turned off his life support, killing him. Meanwhile the battle goes on, and Brawn takes Tracks on one-on-one, and with tracks dropping the weapon, the three kids have been revealed to have travelled to watch the fight, they ordered Cade to open the bridge as the three carried the blaster back to the portal. They were stopped by soundwave, who grabbed it and attempted to kill the kids, only to be saved by Arcee and Bumblebee. Soundwave made off with the relic, ordering Dirge and Tracks to come with them. They returned to the ship where the two joined with the decepticons, and starscream announced to soundwave that megatron had passed in their time away. 007 - Villain for Hire Optimus ponders over whether Earth could have other relics on it, suggesting not only that it could be the planet of Legend, but also that the cargo may still be here on Earth. He explains to the kids (Who are 'grounded' since their attempted heroics) that there was legend of a planet that plays importance to the transformers, a place with many lost tresures and artifacts. Meanwhile, Starscream orders the now fully-functional Dead End to help track down the autobots. Dead End reminds Scream he is not a decpeticon, and will require a reward - supplies for him to build a secret base on Earth. Bumblebee takes Carly on a scouting trip when they are attacked by Dead End, who has tracked them down. Bumblebee puts up a fight, but is captured. Carly sneaks behind the pair and manages to get into Dead End's base on Earth. Bumblebee is kept prisoner in a machine and Dead End goes to contact the Nemesis, when Carly presses a button that frees Bee. He surprises Dead End, beating him and escaping back to the Ark. Dead End, having failed, goes to find a new location to kit out as a base. Characters Introduced: Dead End (Full, spoken appearance) 008 - MECH 009 - The Cube 010 - Vehicon 011 - Vengeance 012 - 013 - 014 - 015 - 016 - Project:Transform 017 - 018 - 019 - Outcast 020 - A Game Of Clones Characters introduced - Slipstream, Sunstorm, Skywarp, Thundercracker. 021 - 022 - Nemesis Prime 023 - Countdown, Part 1 024 - Countdown, Part 2 025 - Time Runs Out Character Deaths - Tracks, Slipstream Category:TFU Category:Fan Fiction